tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jude Mathis
Jude Mathis (ジュード・マティス, Judō Matisu) is the fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Tales of RWBY series. He is the a young man and medical student training in the royal city aspiring to become a researcher when he is engulfed into Milla Maxwell's adventures to destroy the Lance of Kresnik and take back the spyrix technology away from humanity, though this goal slowly turns into something much more complicated. He is seem as a sharp and intellectual individual who studies as at Talim Medical School in Fennmont until he meets the Lord of Spirits, Milla Maxwell. He excels in martial arts. By the events of the "Monster Eclipse", Jude becomes a spyrite researcher in Elympios. after timeskip, he becomes a graduate of Fennmont university and explores the world of Elympios as a researcher of Spyrites. "I can still do better." :—Jude Mathis. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sam Riegel (English), Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A 15-year-old medical student currently studying at a hospital in the metropolis city of Fennmont, capital of Rashugal. He has a calm and composed attitude, but he is also meddlesome and sometimes has impulsive moments. As a result, he often gets into trouble. He uses his fists in battle, similar to Senel Coolidge. His "Snap Pivot" ability allows him to evade an attack and move behind the enemy in a single motion. Appearance Jude has neck-length black hair and amber eyes. Pre-Timeskip He wears a white jacket with a navy blue overcoat, lined with light blue accents. Post-Timeskip After the Fall of Beacon, he wears a black top, an orange unbuttoned vest with black markings, and red-brown jeans. He also wears a lab coat since he is now a scientist. He mentions that he changed his hairstyle and attire to fit Elympios's environment. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Amber * Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'4" / 163 cm * Weight: 50kg Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Jude's mother describes him as "too quick to help others", a trait that his friends teased and even bullied him for when he was younger. Despite this, even when he came home bruised and battered, he would still be smiling underneath. This trait is ultimately what causes him to help Milla, an action that made him a fugitive and began his travels with her. He is shown to be a pacifist, as he frequently makes remarks after battle that suggest he is against fighting. Jude is usually calm and composed, but also has, as Alvin puts it, a nasty habit of poking his nose where it does not belong, and can get into trouble because of this. He frequently becomes concerned about things that others have no interest in; Milla and Alvin, in particular, a trait he does not outgrow even when Alvin tells him he cannot concern himself with other people's business. He is a very diligent student in Fennmont and was offered an opportunity to become an apprentice medical doctor after graduation by a professor in the school. Jude is also a highly dedicated person. Despite his young age, he follows Milla in the hopes that he may be of some use to her. He adores Milla, eventually falling in love with her, and is a great friend to all his companions, being both insightful and forgiving. Relationships Friends/Allies * Jude's Faction Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Fighting Style Jude prefers melee-based combat over weaponry, primarily utilizing his fists as weapons with the aid of bracers, making him the second lead male in the Tales of RWBY (Universe) series to utilize martial arts, following Senel Coolidge. He also possesses a few, minor healing skills similar to Farah Oersted and Regal Bryant. Jude's special skill is "Snap Pivot" (集中回避, Shuuchuukaiki; Lit "Concentrated Evasion"), which allows him to dodge an attack and appear behind the enemy for immediate counterattacking. His primary stat for his Lilium Orb is Agility, granting him the ability to dash across the battlefield at breakneck speed and make quick work of enemies. Jude's characteristic skill as the secondary partner in linking is "Restore" (レストア, Resutoa), in which he heals the primary partner should he or she be knocked down at any point. Jude is best utilized against Power-type monsters who frequently knock allies down. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Thirteen years prior to the events of Tales of RWBY series, when Jude was only a year old, his father, Derrick, was part of Exodus when it was still an organization dedicated to protecting the stranded Elympions, and his mother, Ellen, was a Rieze Maxian doctor. Derrick overheard Gilland Yul Svent's plans of using the Rieze Maxians as fuel and immediately worried for his wife and son's safety, attempting to discover a way to leave Exodus. Ellen, who thought Derrick was having an affair, followed him to the island where Exodus resided and brought Jude with her. Arriving at the base, Ellen was barred from entering due to children being prohibited. She reluctantly handed Jude over to a guard, who said that his mother could take care of him. However, the woman was away, and Jude was left outside of the house. At the same time, a 6-year-old Milla Maxwell chances upon him and plays with him for a while. Eventually, Jude started crying and pulled at Milla's hair, resulting in her running away with him to an Exodus facility. Gilland, using a spyrix to try to contact the Elympions, raised its power, and Milla began to suffer from the cries of the lesser spirits. Her desire to protect Jude led to her awakening as Maxwell, and the Great Four came to her aid, destroying the base. Eventually, Milla had to leave Jude in the lab's ruins, where he was found by Derrick and Ellen with a small trace of a kiss on his cheek. Synopsis See also External links * Jude Mathis Talespedia * Jude Mathis Aselia Notes & Trivia * Jude is a shorter form of Judas, used to distinguish the apostle Judas Thaddaeus from Judas Iscariot. From the Old Testament, Judah is said to mean "praised". * In German-speaking countries, Jude's name was altered to "Jyde" because in German Jude translates to "Jew". Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Jude's Faction